flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:VexHiveu
...Not to interrupt, but Vex, again, when exactly to you plan to continue the roleplay on the Legendary Legion? -Crimsonkit/Crimsonflame I'm sorry, Crimson''flame.'' I really want to, but don't know what to do. ;-; ═Vex/Strife ...It isn't that hard, really. The prophecy has passed, sooo yeah. I guess you can do whatever, but it's up to you. -Crimsonflame I...Made this for you out of boredom :/ Hope u like! http://imgur.com/Vn35IH6 -Crimsonflame (And yes I eventually used Imgur ^^ I like it actually :3) can you upload my picture..? x3 ~F!re. I dint make u a picture Fire ;.; do you want me to? -Crimson Um... you don't have to. I don't want a picture :D ~F!re. Alright, I'll take that as a yes xD What color, out of ANY color, what do you chose? CrimsonehhHH! That eye is REALLY good. <3 Thank you so much :3 <3 Did you use MS Paint? I can't do anything on there >.> Good job <3 Also, I think Fire was talking about the picture you said you made of her with a template from long ago. ▬Vex Thanks Vex! And...I used a Template...It isnt worth it, but I am Pretty good at drawing eyes, so that's why I said 'pick a color' so I could draw an eye with that color for you ^^ Alos, it's no trouble at all, I'm just good at it and I used Paint. On Microsoft. (It only took, like, 10-30 minutes) I am just that kind of person in which I suck at drawing everything except one thing. And for me, that one thing are eyes. THERE ARE SO MANY WAYS TO DRAW THEM ERRMEHHHGERRRD!!! So yeah. I answered your questions. I also love to draw them so feel free to ask me to draw a type of eye whenever. (I want to be flooded with opportunities to draw dem :3) -Crimsonflame ...Vex, Fire, what are your eye colors? *hinthint* It's still really good. ;-; And Fire's eye colour is purple when happy. ▬Vex ...But what's yours Vex? Err.. Marronish? What? 0.0 Maroon >.> O...Kay? Dark red..? :\ and yes, sometimes my eye colour is purple.. or sky-blue x3 (sorreh for interrupting ;-; ~F!re. And Goldy.. you don't have to draw me a picture.. really. ~F!re. I will anyway ^^ I will do it if I have time after school today -Crimsonflame ...And eventually I'll do one for everyone who ish my friend on this wiki ^,^ Ok then. Thanks :3 ~F!re/Harmony. Derp. You're welcome ^^ Veehhhhhhheeexxxxxxxxxx I'm bored :l Give me something to do I have a lot of time -Crimson I'm bored too... ;-; Chatzy? Sure ^^ You have one, right? I don't have an account, so yeahh Ugh. My mom said I have to go to bed; it's 10:30 here. Sorry... Goodnight ;-; ▬Vex Where do you live? For me, it's 8:36 P.M, and I live on the west coast (California) And I already know you live in the eastern United States, But what state do you lie in? Woah o.o I wish I lived in Pacifica... I live in Wisconsin >.> The land of football, cheese, and -40 degree winters. -40..? '0 .0 '''that cant be possible......... ~F!re. Wisconsin xD Cheese and football ^^ My family loves the Packers, and I love cheese, so don't feel bad ...Alll the others states are like 'It's too frekin cold to surviveeeeee' and I'm just here, enjoying the 75 degree weather (right now, it's really beautiful and sunny, all winter long, and the coldest it will get is in the summer 0.o O.O I know, It's awesome ^^ You're so lucky >.> ▬Vex Also, if you'll believe me, in most of my life, I haven't ever seen ''real snow, if you count tiny drops of frost and hard snow, than I have seen some, the only time I've seen really good snow, is never xd -Crimsonflame o.o Woah. Trust me, though, you never wanna see it. Are you kidding? I think snowy places are beautiful! I hate snow >.> >.> I ain't sayimg I like snow more than sun, I would rather spend all day at a beach than go ice-fishing in a tiny barn :/ xD Same here. >.> It's still bright and sunny here ^^ And you're Echosong right? And do you even KNOW what's happening of the Legendary Legion page!?!!??!? Lucky >> And yup. Also, I kinda do. It looks confusing. How would I even join into that rp though? >> I literally left the Legendary Legion be ause I was scared to death by Nocturnal AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO JOIN INTO IT??!!! Girrrrl rolplayers can always find a way to include them into a rp, so DUE IT GIRLLL Y-You quit...? O.O And yeah, Noccy was a bit harsh on teh kitten. And i'll try >.> Thanks. <3 I got confused too ;-; I DUNNO WAT TO DO!!!!!!! ~F!re/Shadow. xD Same... Aquila came before you. YR TOO SLOW I'm also Winter Rose, I'll still play as Crimsonflame from time to time, but mostly I'll use Winter for now. ^^ She's like the opposite of Alice Black....Really opposite. And are you that Discord Allaric guy? 0.o He's probably too classy for you.... Winter Rose is a really cool charrie. ^^ And wat? ;-; I can be classy... But no, I think Discord Allaric is Reon. ▬Vex